Fall of Olympus
by twindragonsx1
Summary: During a grand gala on Mt. Olympus, the gods discover that their drinks were drugged. Trapped in the mortal world, the gods must find a way to reclaim their thrones on Mt. Olympus before the shadow of an evil older than Cronus spreads across the land... (UPDATE: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY!)


**(A/N: Hi, fellow Greek Mythology fans. This is Devin, and I hope you're ready for a good read. This story is supposed to be a good one, and if it doesn't appeal to you, then I'm sorry. This story MIGHT not update often, but you should try to keep tabs on this story.**

**I will probably throw in a little bit of AthenAres into this story, so please, if you don't like, ignore it or don't read. Put in a review complaining about it, and you will be ignored.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, and constructive criticism would be nice.**

**F lames will be used to toast marshmallows (or your sorry ass, should you choose to criticize me offensively.).**

_**Fall of Olympus**_

Ch. 1

The evening was going smoothly, with the gala in full swing. Minor gods and goddesses, as well as nymphs and other beings alike, lined up at the gates to the Olympian palace, waiting for admission from none other than Zeus and Hera themselves. The pair welcomed any god or goddess into the palace and inside, the guests enjoyed the festivities. Some walked around, taking pleasure in viewing the palace's numerous gardens and balconies. Others stood at the fountain overlooking the gates to the palace. But most were seated and talked amongst themselves while feasting and drinking, eagerly awaiting the main event of tonight's celebration.

And at last, the final guests were seated, and so the main event began. On a rather large podium facing the dining hall, Zeus, the great King of the Gods himself, addressed the audience.

"Gathered friends," he began in a booming voice, "we are here this lovely evening to celebrate the defeat of the Titans, and rejoice on our victory, as well as to think of our days ahead and to tell tales of glory and passion. Tonight is a night to meet with old friends, reunite with loved ones, and to have a good time. This night is one to celebrate, a night that will never be forgotten. So please, enjoy yourselves, and make tonight a night to remember!"

The assembly of gathered gods, goddesses, and nymphs cheered and applauded.

"But before we begin," Zeus continued, "allow me introduce your hosts for tonight's festivities!"

On either side of the podium were large marble stairs, with deep red rugs trailing down to the floor. Servants unlocked and opened the doors at the top, where beautiful golden lights flooded out from them. The male gods stood at the left doorway, while the goddesses lined up at the right.

"Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Serenity and Grace!"

Aphrodite descended the stairs with grace, flipping her magnificent golden hair and delicate curls with a seductive glance towards all the men in the room. She wore a pale white dress with golden fringes, made from the finest silks and embroidery. She also wore necklaces and bracelets of every metal and gem, forged for her by Hephaestus.

The goddess took her place by Zeus, and he continued.

"Hephaestus, God of the Forge, Fire and Metalworking!"

Clad in red robes with black embroidering made of fine linen, Hephaestus limped down the stairs, waving to the audience. He continued down the stairs, and came to rest by Zeus.

"Hermes, God of Thieves, Trickery, and Messenger of the Gods!"

With a stunning burst of speed, Hermes flew out of the left doorway wearing his winged sandals, wearing plain white robes. He stopped in mid-air, and winked towards all the ladies in the room. Hermes then landed next to Hephaestus and bowed.

"Athena, Goddess of Warfare, Wisdom, and Crafts!"

The grey-eyed goddess scanned the crowd, her piercing gaze sweeping the audience. Her black hair shimmered as she looked about. She swiftly descended the flight of stairs, and, wearing a slate grey dress made of linen and a slightly heavier woolen shawl, stood at her place by Aphrodite.

"Ares, God of War, Violence and Bloodshed!"

Ares, not in robes or even a tunic, having favored his combat armor, gave a confident look towards the crowd and walked down the stairs with pride. He then stood by Hermes.

"Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, and Moon!"

The silver- haired goddess, donning a midnight blue knee-length skirt for tonight's event, walked down the stairs, giving waves to the audience. She came to a stop at Athena's side.

"Apollo, God of Music, Poetry, and the Sun!"

Apollo looked over the crowd, his handsome face winning over many of the women. He wore golden yellow robes and carried his lyre. He walked down the stairs and took his place next to Ares.

"Dionysus, God of Wine, Vines, and Drunken Orgies."

Dionysus, clad in purple robes and green infringements, stumbled down the stairs, already inebriated. He stumbled around even more, and eventually tripped and stumbled down the stairway. He picked himself up (with help from Apollo), and raised his hand up to the crowd.

"WHO'S *belch* READY TO PARTY, BECAUSE I KNOW I AM!" he shouted.

Apollo slapped him and covered Dionysus' mouth, preventing him from speaking any further.

"… and we also have my dear brother Hades, along with his beautiful wife Persephone here tonight, as our guests of honor!"

The said pair was seated at a table, and they lifted a hand and waved a hand, respectively, to the crowd.

"And now… your hosts for the entire celebration, my very own siblings, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, and Poseidon!"

Hestia was dressed in a red-orange silk dress, with gold fringes, and Hera was clothed in a silk dress similar to her sister, but stark-white in color. Demeter was in a vibrant green silk dress. They all wore their hair up in buns.

Poseidon wore an azure blue robe, with cyan and sea-green embroidery on the edges.

The four siblings smiled and stood behind their youngest brother, completing the arrangement of Olympians.

"And with that concludes the introductions of your hosts. So, without further ado, I say it is time to have a good time, and celebrate for what we have today!"

The crowd rejoiced, cheering and hollering as the Olympian Council waved and bowed to the audience. Soon enough, the cheering stopped, and the Olympians began to mingle with the crowd, greeting guests and making small talk.

And after much talking, everyone was seated for the banquet feast.

The food was brought out from the kitchen, and everyone began to dine on baked quail, bread, cheese, smoked fish, and an assortment of salads, as well as wine and nectar.

No one had noticed that a dark figure had slipped into the palace kitchen and put a drop of an unknown liquid into everyone's drinks before they were served, and slipped back into the main procession unnoticed.

Minutes after the guests and Olympians had started eating and drinking, something terrible happened.

At first, everyone began to feel an awful pain in their abdomen. The Olympians thought it was just a case of food poisoning.

But it got worse the longer they waited, and soon, the guests were writhing and howling with pain, and then Aphrodite began to cry out. Hephaestus tried to calm her, but to no avail. Hera and Demeter excused themselves to their rooms, but collapsed as they stood up. Dionysus had already passed out, and Hermes was beginning to black out. Athena, Artemis, and Apollo, ignoring the pain, tried to help the guests, and Ares steadied himself against a marble pillar. Zeus and Poseidon also steadied themselves against the table, and Hades was trying in vain to help his wife.

Eventually, the cries of pain from the guests dwindled as they fell unconscious, followed by the Olympians one by one. Not even the God and Goddess of War could stand up to this pain, and collapsed, unconscious.

The last thing that Zeus, King of the Gods, could see was a dark, hooded figure standing over him, wielding a staff.

"Terribly sorry for the incursion, great Zeus, was I late for the opening ceremony? Too bad you won't be around to continue your grand festival…"

The figure raised its staff, and brought it down on Zeus' head.

And then he knew no more.

**(A/N: So, how'd I do? I really don't think it was superb, but it will get better in the next chapter, I promise! It was also kind of short, but again, it will be better next chapter!**

**Also, please review. I'd like to see how well-received this story will be. I'll take it down if it is not very popular…**

**Again, flames WILL be used to roast marshmallows and/or your sorry, sorry ass if you decide to be mean.**

**Thanks so much guys!)**


End file.
